


Enigma

by crystalblinks (orphan_account)



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sam is a hot doctor, he's also a matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crystalblinks
Summary: It all started eight months ago. Steve and Sam had finally made that leap from roommates to friends to boyfriends, and suddenly found themselves with a vacant room.





	

It all started eight months ago. Steve and Sam had finally made that leap from roommates to friends to boyfriends, and suddenly found themselves with a vacant room. They’d asked me to move in after I’d made a few complaints about rent kicking my ass and winning. Originally I’d said no, because of Steve’s privacy issues and the fact that I loved having a space to myself, but my lease was just about up and my landlord got that really evil glint in his eye that meant he was going to raise rent soon. So I packed my shit and moved in with the happy couple. 

At first it was fine, there were minor inconveniences like Sam leaving the orange juice on the counter or walking in on them in varying places around the apartment, but nothing that made me want to pull my hair out or commit murder. But it all changed on June fourth. I remember that day because I’d just started working on a new paint job for this gorgeous Rolls Royce that came into the garage. It was also the day that Wanda moved in. Now when I say moved in I don’t mean she had a room, paid rent and contributed to the overall well being of the household. I mean she came in crying and shouting about her turbulent relationship with her boyfriend Vision (yes this guy actually called himself Vision) talking about she needed a place to stay.

Steve had been nurturing her and training her at the gym where he worked, always saying she was one of his best students, so of course he let her crash on the couch for a few nights. What was supposed to be a few nights turned into her living in our house rent free, eating our food and fucking her on again off again boyfriend on our couch for three months. And she was still there because Steve wouldn’t let me kick her out and Sam was rendered mute by the power of “Please let her stay I promise I’ll make it up to you baby,” sex. 

The last three months have been marked by fights between me and Steve, fights between me and Wanda, fights between Wanda and Vision and my all time favorite, fights between Steve and Vision after he eats all of Steve’s fried chicken, the homemade kind that Sam makes him when he’s had a bad week. Those tend to be violent fights that Sam has to physically break apart, fights that I have videos of on my phone to laugh at when I really want to punch one of the freeloaders. It helps because usually Steve’s doing it for me. 

Sam tries to defuse the situations by playing Marvin Gaye and cooking our favorite foods, but as time progressed it stopped working. So he did what any sane human being would do and decided to put everyone in a room with a complete stranger for a dinner party. He got Steve to agree with “Here’s how you’ll make it up to me,” sex and got Vision and Wanda to agree with the promise of free food. I agreed reluctantly, only because Sam had said the stranger he was bringing over was cute, single and just my type. He also insinuated that dating meant I’d get to spend less time in the apartment with the “Freeloading bums who eat all your plums,” And being the wonderful and supportive friend I am, I decided to be present for his culinary version of an olive branch. 

Before he left for work the day of Sam gave me a quick run down of his friend. “Uh, he’s a transfer doctor from Wakanda Medical, great smile, abs for days...really sweet, works with kids, they call him King T’Challa, it’s so fucking cute...uh he really likes cats for some reason? And he’s definitely gay so no need to pull out your gaydar, I saw him checking out Dr. Banner  and Steve once when he bought me lunch last week, although everyone checks out Steve.” He said all of this while ignoring Steve’s wandering hands, Wanda’s snoring and making breakfast for everyone. It’s like his multi-tasking multi-tasks. Soon he was rushing out the door to go fix people or whatever cool shit Sam did when he wasn’t at the apartment. 

I was already home when Sam and his friend arrived, enjoying those few moments of peace that only occur when Steve stays late at the gym, Sam’s saving lives and the freeloaders are out being freeloaders. I was reading on the couch I hadn’t sat on in over three months when they’d entered, practically oblivious to my presence. 

“How do you know that Tony is dating Bruce? I thought he was with Pepper.” An unfamiliar voice asked. 

“Nah, he’s definitely with Bruce all the trauma doctors have money on it, when trauma’s in on something you know it’s true.” 

“Trauma knows nothing, the nurse’s station is where all the best information comes from.” 

Sam made his way over to where I was sitting with a broad grin on his face, his friend trailing behind, with his face obstructed by Sam’s frame. “True, Janiene does know her shit.” Sam conceded. 

When they both came into view I almost fell out of my chair. Sam’s _ cute _ friend was fucking hot, like heat wave hot, and judging by his smirk, Sam knew it too. “Chal, this is James or Bucky or whatever he’s going with today, Bucky this is T’Challa.” 

T’Challa held out a hand, grinning at me with insanely white teeth. I shook it awkwardly much to Sam’s delight. “It’s a pleasure to meet you James.” 

“Yeah likewise.” I was about to ask T’Challa the customary questions when Steve blew in fresh from work with Wanda and Vision trailing behind him. He passed me in a flurry and pulled Sam into a quick kiss. When he broke it he looked over at T’Challa with his kind eyes and classic smile. “Hey T’Challa, great to see you again!” 

“Nice to see you too Steve.”

“Wanda, Vision come meet T’Challa!” Steve called to the couple who’d started sucking face in the corner of the room. T’Challa looked over at me with his eyebrow quirked. 

“They’re like that, when they’re not breaking things or screaming or freeloading.” T’Challa began laughing and it sounded like one of those movie cliches where his laugh is like butter or silk or something else associated with joy and happiness.

“Buck. Shut up.” Sam said, eyebrows raised as he ushered me and an amused T’Challa into the kitchen, “I was just telling T’Challa about the garage.”

“Oh yeah, all I do is fix cars and stuff, I do some painting when the mood strikes me, but usually Nat takes care of that.” A shrug after that statement didn’t seem to be an acceptable response according to Sam but T’Challa just grinned. 

“Well, now I know where to go if I ever have car troubles.” 

“Yeah, remind me to give you a card later.”

“With your number?”

“Um, yeah use it for whatever, if you need an oil change or you got in an accident, or something else.” 

“What about for coffee?” T’Challa looked up at me through long lashes, a smirk etched into the lines of his face. 

“Coffee, does weird things to my system. How about tea?”

T’Challa giggled. “Sure.”

Sam who resembled an overly excited teenager, which I have on good authority he was, began setting plates, winking at me when he knew T’Challa wasn’t looking. I’m sure that when I wasn’t looking he was doing the same to T’Challa. Sam had restarted the conversation about two doctors at their hospital, when Steve walked in, followed by Vision and Wanda who were wrapped around each other, but not as tangled as they were before, ready to separate when the food was set down.

“Let me help you Sam.” Steve said grabbing the plates and forks, freeing up his boyfriend to grab the food. 

When everyone’s plates were set and filled, Sam looked across the room reveling in the relative quiet of meals that usually descended into chaos after everyone had gotten their drinks. Wanda, Vision and Steve were the only ones drinking that night, because Sam probably wanted to be sober enough to make sure everything went smoothly and I wanted to be sober enough to flirt with T’Challa and not stumble over my words. I didn’t know why T’Challa wasn’t drinking, but I’d noticed that he flinched every time Wanda moved her wine glass in his direction. Sam noticed, that I’d noticed and shook his head at me, warning me to keep my mouth shut for the time being, although he knew I’d ask him about it later. 

Over the course of the night I’d shared many flirty winks looks with T’Challa, only made four jabs at Wanda and Vision and generally enjoyed whatever pasta dish Sam had made that I’d end up trying to recreate, and then fucking up. I was helping Steve clean up after dinner, since Wanda and Vision had left for a night of bar hopping and Sam was busy giggling with T’Challa at the front door.

“You were right, I did like him.”

“See, you should listen to trauma doctors, we really do know everything.” 

“Goodnight Samuel...”

“Night Chal.” Sam hugged his friend and T’Challa left with a wave in my direction and a huge smile. 

“So you and T’Challa huh? He’s a great guy Bucky.” Steve gave me one of those sincere smiles that seemed like it belonged in a hallmark movie. It was a look I couldn’t take seriously. 

“Hey Steve?” He looked over, a small smile on his face. “Shut up.” 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/saphireandbrokenglass


End file.
